The invention relates generally to electrical contacts for interconnecting two electrical components, and more particularly to electrical contacts used in land grid array (LGA) socket assemblies.
Competition and market demands have continued the trends toward faster, higher performance electrical systems, particularly with regard to computer systems. Along with the development of surface mount technology in the design of printed circuit boards, higher density electrical systems, including higher density interconnect components have been developed to meet the increasing demand for higher performance electrical systems. One such system, for example, is the land grid array (LGA) socket assembly which is used to connect a circuit board with an electronic package, such as a processor. One potential advantage of the LGA socket assembly is that the package is not easily damaged during the installation or removal process or by handling in general.
Generally, the components of an LGA socket assembly include an LGA package or module, a socket contact, and a circuit board. The LGA package includes an array of contact areas or pads on a mating side, and the circuit board usually includes a matching array of contact pads. Electrical connection between the package and board can be established by using electrical contacts extending through the socket contact to connect the package to the circuit board. A vertically compressive force is continuously applied to the LGA package in order to maintain a substantially low-resistance interconnection that is capable of carrying an adequate current.
More specifically, after the package is positioned on top of the socket contact, the LGA package applies a normal vertical force that deflects each electrical contact between first and second contact positions. The range of deflection determines certain tolerances of the individual components. A known electrical contact as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,377 and 6,976,888 includes a support body having an arm extending therefrom. The arm is formed by folding the arm about the body. The joint connecting the arm to the support body is oriented along an axis extending between the circuit board and the LGA package. This is also called a side-fold. The joint extends in the same direction as the direction in which force is applied to the arm by the LGA package. As such, the arm is unable to pivot around the joint when the arm is compressed.
Thus, conventional electrical contacts have a limited range of deflection which may limit the LGA components' tolerances. Additionally, conventional electrical contacts may not return to their unbiased first position upon removal of the package. Therefore, it is desirable to have an electrical contact with a greater degree of deflection and one that can withstand a greater compressive force without being permanently deformed.